Proposals
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been popular. Or, five proposals Ginny recieves in her lifetime.


**one/five years old.**

"Ginny?"

The voice makes the young red-headed girl glance up from her toys at the blonde sitting a few feet away from her.

"Do you know why mummys and daddys get married?" Luna asked, cocking her head to the side and staring at Ginny wide-eyed. Ginny blinked at her in confusion, obviously surprised by the sudden question.

"They love each other" Ginny responded slowly, nodding her head.

Luna seemed to think this over for a moment, before smiling.

"I love you, and you love me, right?" she asked.

"Yes" Ginny said.

She and Luna were best friends, of course they loved each other.

"Then we can get married!" Luna announced happily, before leaping to her feet and grabbing Ginny's hand. "Luna!" Ginny yelled in protest, glancing back at her toys as Luna pulled her towards the house.

She let out a sigh when she realized Luna was not going to give up, and put herself in front of the other girl, stopping her short.

"You have to do it right! Like all the muggles do in those movies my daddy finds! Get down on one knee and ask me to marry you" she ordered. Luna nodded seriously and bent down onto one knee.

"Ginny, marry me?" she asked.

Ginny grinned and nodded, making Luna leap back to her feet. Without warning, the blonde leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ginny's cheek, before pulling back and smiling again.

"Let's tell everyone!" Luna yelled.

Ginny allowed herself to pulled into the house, a bright smile on her face the entire way.

**two/eleven years old.**

Ginny rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, looking around the seemingly empty hospital wing. She could almost sense that someone was in the room with her.

"Harry?" she asked, knowing all about the invisibility cloak.

A loud sigh was heard and the boy pulled off the cloak, grinning sheepishly at her.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" he said, walking over to her bed and sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I'm alright. Thanks to you, anyway. If you hadn't come along, I wouldn't have been" Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. She had a small cut on her cheek, although she could see that Harry had more injuries then her.

Harry smiled at her and reached over, taking her hand.

"You'll be alright. Tom Riddle can't hurt you anymore, he's gone now. I destroyed the diary and now he's gone" he said, sounding almost as if he needed to convince himself as well.

A loud bang alerted them that someone else was coming, and Harry's eyes went wide as he threw the cloak back over his head, winking at Ginny before he disappeared.

"Will you marry me?" Ginny whispered into the open air, hoping that Harry was gone and hadn't heard her.

No response was heard, so Ginny let out a sigh and shook her head, laying back down to go to sleep.

**three/fifteen years old.**

It comes at quite a shock, when Dean mentions it.

They had been snogging in one of the chairs of the Gryffindor common room, when he pulled away and smiled at her, obviously trying to look as charming as he could.

"What do you think about couples being married right after school?" he asked, making Ginny's eyes go wide. "Dean, we're only in our fifth year! There's a bloody war!" she screamed.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. I was just asking" he mumbled.

Ginny remained silent for a moment.

"You want to marry me?" she whispered, staring into Dean's eyes.

Dean shrugged, blushing slightly.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it, is all" he said, before leaning back in to kiss her again.

Ginny responded, trying to ignore the voice in her head that sounded shockingly like Hermione telling her it wasn't such a good idea.

**four/seventeen years old.**

"Hermione! Would you bloody move!" Ginny screamed, grabbing the older girl around the waist and tugging her to the ground just as a flash of green streaked by their heads, missing them by only inches.

Hermione rolled over and looked at Ginny, seeming shocked.

"Stop paying attention to everyone else and start paying attention to yourself. We can handle things for ourselves. You need to stay alive" Ginny hissed, before standing and racing off.

Hermione sat in shock, trying to ignore the empty feeling she got as soon as Ginny let go of her hand.

"Get up!" Ginny yelled, throwing a curse towards a Death Eater who approached Hermione from behind.

Hermione stood quickly, throwing a curse over Ginny's head and hitting a Death Eater behind her.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny screamed.

Hermione blushed, shaking her head.

"I have something I need to tell you, and I know this is a horrid time to need to tell you something" she said quickly, making Ginny's eyes go wide. "You want to talk now? In the middle of a war? What is so bloody important?" she yelled.

Hermione paused for a moment.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed.

"I love you!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny froze at the same time a Death Eater threw a curse Hermione couldn't quite hear at her. She flew backwards, landing with a thud a few feet away and slowly sitting up, letting out a groan.

She had a large gash in her arm, but besides that, she seemed alright.

"Ginny! Merlin, I'm sorry" Hermione whispered, sliding to her knees beside Ginny and taking a look at the cut. She muttered a spell and Ginny winced as the skin came back together.

"You said you love me" Ginny said, looking up into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I did. I do, love you, Ginny. A lot. I have for ages, but you've always fancied Harry, or Dean, or Michael, and I wasn't sure how to go about telling you without ruining our friendship" Hermione rambled.

Ginny reached up and pulled Hermione down towards her by the back of the neck, kissing her.

"I love you too" Ginny whispered.

Hermione smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You have to promise me something. When this is all over, we're going to get married. Alright? We're going to be together" she said, still smiling.

Ginny grinned.

"Of course I'll marry you" she whispered.

"You two! Enough of the snogging! I'll say I told you so later, just get up and start fighting!" Ron yelled, throwing a curse at a Death Eater, before racing off in the other direction.

Hermione pulled Ginny to her feet, and they both raced off, throwing curses as they went.

Despite the situation, Ginny couldn't help but smile.

**five/twenty-six years old.**

Five year old Thomas climbed onto his mother's lap, smiling at Ginny.

"Mummy, I never want to get married. Girls are icky" he said, sticking his tongue out. "Thomas, me and your mum are girls, and you like both of us" Ginny responded, snickering a little when Thomas crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then I'll marry you. Mum won't mind and you'll marry me, right mummy?" Thomas asked, seeming proud of himself for coming up with this solution.

Ginny grinned and kissed his forehead, ruffling his striking red hair.

"Of course I'll marry you, Thomas. But you better make sure your mum doesn't mind, first" she whispered, pointing at the chair across the living room, where Hermione was sitting.

Thomas scrambled out of Ginny's lap and over to Hermione's, climbing up quickly.

"Mum" he said, trying to get her attention.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Yes, Thomas?" she asked.

"I'm going to marry mummy when I'm older because all girls are icky" Thomas stated.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny, looking slightly amused.

"Well, alright, as long as she said yes" she said.

Thomas cheered loudly and almost jumped off Hermione's lap, before racing upstairs.

"I do believe you were just stolen from me by our son" Hermione joked, standing and moving to sit on the couch next to Ginny. "Of course, love. He is quite the little charmer" Ginny said, grinning.

Hermione nodded.

"Second best proposal in my life" Ginny whispered, just loud enough so Hermione could hear. The older woman smiled, but went back to reading her book to hide the smug look in her eyes.

She always knew she was the first.


End file.
